Morning After Dark
by Surrepent
Summary: During Stanford, Sam is forced to visit a strip club for his friend's bachelor party, What happens when he can't seem to get a certain green eyed man out of his mind? Will his past come back to haunt him? AU, M for future chapters


**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, I just like playing with the characters :) **

**Note: This fic is rated M for upcoming chapters, and Sam and Dean are not related. **  
**Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**

Cold February air chilled Sam to the bone as he pulled his coat closer to his body, hoping to provide some sort of barrier between him and the crisp air. Adjusting his grip on the large law textbooks in his arms, he hurried across the campus, heading for the library for some research as usual. He had been accepted into Stanford on a scholarship, and he intended to keep it so he focused much of his time on grade. He spent much of his time buried between pages in between the stacks at the library. Pushing open the large doors, the musty smell of old books assaulted his senses, he took a deep breath, smiling slightly at the familiarity. Weaving in and out of the aisles, and heading up some stairs, he found an empty desk buried away in the corner of the third floor.

Dropping the various textbooks onto the desk, he settled into the chair after hanging his coat on the back. Lost in the pages of the latest law book he had found, he didn't notice the figure approaching through the stacks, until a pair of small hands clasped over his eyes. "Guess who!" A small feminine voice shouted, chuckling he spun around in the chair, "Jess, what are you doing here? " He had met Jessica within his first month at Stanford, and they had instantly become close friends, she had hit on him occasionally, but he just wasn't interested. Sure he liked girls, but in high school he found he had more of a preference towards guys, and it seemed Jess just wasn't his type. With a shrug she settled into a chair beside him, "I was going to hang out with Scarlett and them, but instead I found myself recruited into the 'Convince Sam to Join Seth's Bachelor party' and here I am" She replied, with a vague hand motion.

"Ahh yes, Seth's bachelor party..." He frowned slightly, Seth was getting married, so a bunch of the guys were set on throwing him a bachelor party, which of course, included strippers. Sam had declined of course, saying he needed to research, but they wouldn't take no for an answer, hounding him until he finally escaped into the library. He was brought back from his reverie to a hand waving in front of him, "Earth to Sam, Did you hear a word I just said?" Jess asked, brushing some fallen hair out of her face. "Huh?" _Nice Sam, very intellectual reply_ he chided himself. "Like I was saying..." Jess smiled "They say if you don't get your ass out of the textbooks and down to the car they have waiting outside, 'there will be hell to pay'" She said, using air quotes for the last part. Sam went white, the last time there was hell to pay, and he woke up with blue hair, a massive hangover, and his room in an ungodly mess.

Grumbling, he stood up grabbing his coat, he would go but he didn't have to enjoy it he thought, handing his books to Jess to take back to his room. Smiling, Jessica waved goodbye as he turned and left. He took his time leaving the library; outside he was met by a large black truck filled with his friends, windows down, classic rock music blaring from the radio. A small smile tugged at his lips against his will as he climbed into the backseat. "Hey dude, glad you could join us" Seth said, turning around in the front passenger seat, a large grin on his face. "It's not like I had a choice" Sam replied, "Aw man don't say that! You won't regret this" The guy next to him said, bumping shoulders with Sam.

Cheering up slightly as they pulled into the parking lot, they stepped out, eager to get inside the place. Looking up at the slightly broken neon sign, he smirked slightly, he had heard of this place, they were known to have both girl and guy strippers. Maybe _it won't be that bad..._ he thought, as he noticed his friends already rushing in. Following behind as they pushed open a large dark door, he quickly noticed the smell of alcohol and sweat that hung heavily in the air. Loud, rhythmic music blared as the opening riffs to 'Welcome to the jungle' echoed throughout the room.

Turning to glance at his friends, he noticed most of them had already disappeared, lost in the crowded room, no doubt already finding their own distractions. Shaking his head slightly he made his way over to the bar, grabbing a beer before sitting down in one of the tables at the back. Dropping into the hard wooden seat, he took a swig of his beer before taking in his surroundings. Girls wearing all kind of outfits were sliding up and down poles, surrounded by guys waving bills; he smirked slightly as he saw Seth in front of a stripper wearing a school girl outfit, _Looks like he's got some kinks... _Sam thought before letting his attention drift, a male dancer in one of the back corners catching his attention.

The dancer's shirt was already tossed onto the stage somewhere, revealing a chest full of hard lines and muscle, a six pack showing he obviously worked out. His pants were tight leather, showing every curve, and hugging his ass, causing Sam's pants to suddenly feel tighter. Taking another large swig of his beer, Sam found himself moving across the floor to a closer seat, drawn to the man. Sliding into a seat that was close enough to see every freckle on his face, he found a sudden urge to lick each one. _Stop it Sam, You are not thinking these things about some guy you don't even know, _he chided himself. The guy had a short, cropped hairstyle, parts of it sticking up at all angles to give him a dishelved appearance, that made him seem all the hotter. He had a 5 o'clock shadow fast approaching, a bit of scruff on his jaw line, but what stood out the most to Sam were his eyes. Emerald green and one look and he found that he wouldn't mind getting lost in them.

He watched as he spun around on stage, every move graceful and exuding sexual confidence, every look, every smirk, he was hypnotized. He had finished his beer before he realized it, but didn't want to move to get another. Waiting until the guy's time was up, and someone came on stage to replace him, he tried to subtlety adjust himself under the table before moving to get another refill. Leaning up against the worn down wood of the bar, he exhaled a shaky breath, taking a large drink of the whiskey placed in front of him. A warmth rushing through him, as the alcohol took effect.

He felt someone slid into the barstool next to him and he didn't bother to glance over, merely looking down as he swished the alcohol in his glass around. Lifting it up to take a drink, he nearly choked as he heard a deep voice next to him "Like what you saw?" Turning to look over, he found himself inches away from the man who had been half naked onstage moments ago, green eyes staring back at him. "H-huh?" Sam stuttered, as he watched the guy ask for a beer. He had changed, into a pair of jeans, and a tight green v-neck shirt, even casual he still looked good Sam mused. Glancing back at him, he smirked, "I saw you watching, I'm Dean by the way, you are..?" Sam took another large swig of the whiskey, wincing slightly at the burn in his throat. "Sam, and maybe." He replied, thankful for the liquid courage running through his veins. Tilting his head slightly, a smile on his lips, Dean raised one eyebrow, "Maybe?" he asked curiously. "You asked if I liked what I saw" Sam replied, a smirk of his own on his face.

Grabbing the beer that was placed in front of him, Dean took a small sip. "Do you want to maybe do anything about that?" He asked, staring at the hazel hues of the tall man sitting beside him. Shifting slightly, Sam finished off the last of the glass of alcohol, inhibitions gone he gazed back at Dean, nodding. "Maybe," Sam smirked, "Are you offering?" Dean shrugged, "Only if your up for it" He raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Your place or mine?" Sam asked, slightly nervous. "Mine, if that's alright?" Dean replied, lust already coursing through him. Nodding, Dean stood up pulling Sam along as they stumbled out of the club, the cool night air sobering Sam a little. Pulling out his keys, Dean unlocked a sleek black car, Sam whistled slightly in appreciation. "Nice car dude" Smiling, Dean pulled open the door "Thanks, she's my baby" he replied, running a hand over the hood as he slid into the leather seat. As they pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the road, _Maybe tonight wasn't such a bad idea... _Sam mused before the sound of Blue Oyster Cult softly filled the car.

**So that's chapter 1, think I should continue? Reviews are loved :) **


End file.
